


Paradise

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Troylering [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (pretty fucking vanilla for me and there's part two :D), Alternate Universe - High School, Crush at First Sight, Cussing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a new student at Troye's secondary school.</p><p>Oh, just what can possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted anything in two months, which is why I'm posting this tonight, about an hour before my birthday ends. Part two should be up soon!

Tyler giggles to _Midnight Memories_ as he applies his matte lipstick on his already-perfect lips (gotta makes sure, right?) and smacks them together.

 

He doesn’t like the term _cross-dressing_ but he guesses that’s what he does—crossdressing. Ever since he was younger, he found himself more drawn to ‘girly’ clothes opposed to what the society expects men to wear. He doesn’t give a damn though, he can rock the four-inch heels better than those tits-less girls with push-up bras who really think he’s a ‘trans-girl wannabe’.

 

Today’s his first day at the new school in Australia ever since his mom got a job opportunity here. He was half-expecting to see a kangaroo on the way to their new apartment.

 

He just wants to make friends; he’s been the friendless nerd all his life.

 

-

 

It’s two periods in and he has _not_ made any friends. Sure, a couple of girls commented on his cat-liner, but that is _not_ same as making friends.

“Ugh,” he verbalises in the middle of Metalwork. Yes, he, Tyler Oakley, is in a frigging Metalwork. Most people expect the ‘girly gays’ to stay clear of what’s considered a masculine job, but they can fuck off and choke on lava.

(And he’s openly gay, who cares?)

 

“I can’t believe there’s a skirt-wearing faggot in our class,” his ears catch the faintest whisper of some random dude. “Like, he can just stick with cooking like a girl, can’t he?”

“Totally, mate,” _do they not realise I have ears? And only a yard or two away from them?_ “Maybe he can suck our dicks after school.”

“Or,” Tyler scoffs. “I won’t be able to suck your dick, not because I find you two vulgar and unattractive, but because you lack dicks.”

 

A boy bursts into a laughter.

 

Tyler whips his head towards the laughing boy, only to find his jaw dropping.

 

The new one looks like such a precious twink bottom, with sculpted jawline and all. His pale complexion makes him stand out from most other Aussies he’s seen, who all have some degree of tan.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just find your sassiness amusing,” the other, apparently _taller_ boy, extends a hand. “I’m Troye.”

“Tyler, but you have to dine me first if you want a date,” Tyler states.

 

Troye arches a brow.

 

“I’m just kidding! I have a high standard!”

“I’m sure I break into that standard.”

 

-

 

Tyler sits with Troye and his friends for the lunch. There’s a dyed-black haired one named Phil, Dan the brunet, Caspar with dark blond hair, and finally, Joe with dirty blond hair. He also explained that Dan and Phil are dating, and Joe and Caspar are dating as well.

(He notes that these friends are all British, wow.)

 

“So, how come a cutely-dressed American ended up in a place like Perth?” Caspar asks as he pops a fry in his mouth. Joe elbows his boyfriend.

“Cute, me?” Tyler fiddles with the bow in the hem of his skirt. “Um, thanks…”

“Genius,” Joe hits his boyfriend upside his head this time. “You scared him.”

“Guys, guys,” Phil shoots them a warning glance; Tyler can tell he’s the ‘parent’ figure.

 

“If anyone has a say–” Troye surprises Tyler, purely because he thought the twink wasn’t the type to get into an argument. “–Tyler’s mine.”

 

-

 

 _Oh shit, why am I so awkward?_ Troye curses at his outburst. He can’t just say ‘ha! Gotcha!” to his friends and Tyler!

 

In reality, he really wants to get to know Tyler. It’s not everyday an American moves to Australia for a fresh start.

 

It’s also not everyday that guy happens to be highly attractive and possibly gay. Yeah, Tyler might have been fucking with Cole and Owen when he said he wouldn’t suck their dicks, but most straight guys in that situation identify themselves straight away.

 

“Is that so, Mister Mellet?” Tyler arches a brow.

“It is,” Troye has to think quick, but what? _Oh yeah..._ “My best friend!”

“You could’ve just said so instead of giving me a heart attack!” Tyler exclaims.

 

_Heart attack? Why?_

 

-

 

Tyler has the next class with Caspar, without a doubt the loud, obnoxious, unpredictable one of the bunch. He’s saying it with the most fondness possible.

 

It’s gym, and they have to pair up for badminton so naturally, Tyler goes for Caspar.

 

“Sorry about earlier,” the dirty blond apologises. “I was diagnosed with ADD, hence the blurts I do sometimes.”

“S’cool, I have a cousin with ADD,” _except hers isn’t as bad as yours._ “So, how long have you and Joe been together? If you don’t mind my asking that is.”

“Oh, it’s alright. We’ve been together since–”

“Lee, new bloke, the matches are starting soon so shut your yaps!” The coach yells out.

 

-

Troye had a free period so he decided to check out how Caspar was doing. Caspar was the closest friend he had from his little clique and, well, the boy has ADD so it’s always good to keep an eye on him. What he wasn’t expecting was Tyler to be in the gym class with the darker blond.

 

From what he can see, Tyler has as much sports skills as he does, meaning zero.

 

“Ugh,” Tyler groans out as he walks towards him in the change room area. “I _so_ do not need gym classes.”

“Neither do I, Ty,” Troye throws a towel, from the stack, at Tyler. “Nice reflexes, Oakley. You let all the birdies pass by you.”

“Hush it, Mellet,” Tyler growls. “I don’t think you’re any better.”

“Of course I am!”

“He lies,” Caspar intercepts. “I was in gym classes for him for the longest time in elementary school and he tripped over his jumping rope and scraped his knee!”

“No one actually falls from a jumping rope.”

“I do, apparently,” Troye face-palms. “I have horrid sports skills.”

“I don’t!” Caspar says gleefully. “Sorry, peasants.”

 

-

 

It looks like Troye is the worrying type from Tyler’s full-day of observations.

 

“So, how was your first day of school?” Troye was kind enough to offer a ride for Tyler. He was quick to say yes, because why not? He fixes his skirt as he sits down on the passenger seat.

“Troye, you aren’t my mom, you do realise that?” Tyler laughs, earning a frown from his friend. “It was good. I think Caspar is my favourite.”

“But!” Troye frowns as he backs out of the spot. “I’m your first friend you made here!”

“I was wondering how you’d react!” Tyler laughs again. “Of course my favourite is you, Troye.”

“Thank God, you little fuck,” Troye groans.

“That’s not how you make new friends, Troye,” Tyler giggles. “You be nice to them and they will consider being your friend.”

“Tyler, I don’t need your ass to interfere with my life choices,” Troye sounds annoyed. Most definitely. “And you’re welcome.”

“Oh yes, thanks for–”

 

Troye kisses him.

 

Right on the corner of his lips.

 

“You look so cute all flustered,” Troye giggles. “I just wanted to relieve some tension, not make you tomato-red.”

“Gee, thanks,” _why is my heart beating so fast?_ “Um, I’ll go now.”

 

-

 

Next two weeks of school go swiftly for Troye. He hasn’t had much alone time with Tyler since that kiss. Fuck, why did he even kiss Tyler? Tyler opted for buses since then.

 

_You scared the new guy, jeesh._

 

Today, Tyler is wearing a nice… whatever it is the official name of the nice dress he’s wearing. The pastel-blue is bringing out the blueness of his eyes.

 

Eyes Troye could be lost in all day.

 

_Talk about an extreme case of love at first sight._

 

Troye’s never been in love, so he doesn’t know for sure if it’s a silly little infatuation or actual love he feels for Tyler. It’s a lose-lose situation for him anyways. Tyler wouldn’t like someone like him, never mind love.

 

-

 

Troye is acting weird and Tyler fucking knows that. Well, he doesn’t know the twink well, but he knows when a person is acting weird. He adjusts his skirt as he reapplies his MAC lipstick.

 

 _He’s not really my concern…_ Tyler tells himself, exiting the washroom.

 

What he _should_ be worried about is–

 

“Hey, here’s our favourite tranny,” an all-too-well-known voice interrupts him mid-thought.

“Nice to see you too, Bryan,” _these scums._ How many times do I have to tell you bozos that I am not transsexual? I just like pretty clothes.”

“That’s something a tranny would say,” Bryan, the leader of his tormentors sneer. “Wonder if you’d smear your pretty lipstick all over my dick as you suck?”

“Jerkwads aren’t my type, sorry,” Tyler scoffs. _Typical bully’s line._

“And the fact that he’s my boyfriend,” his saviour rings out. _Who could it be?_

 

Troye.

 

“He’s your boyfriend? Mellet, you’re shitting me,” Mackenzie scoffs, aka Bryan’s second-in-command. “I don’t believe it.”

 

_Don’t do it, don’t do it, DON’T DO–_

 

Troye presses Tyler up against a wall and kisses the shorter boy heatedly. Tyler melts into the kiss, then realises something.

 

_My fucking first kiss!_

 

-

 

Something about Tyler’s entire posture changes few seconds into the kiss.

 

 _C’mon, I’m saving your ass here!_ Troye groans as he pulls away reluctantly. Wait, _reluctantly_? Tyler doesn’t wish to be kissed, he has to live with that.

 

“You can do better than that, Mellet,” Bryan jeers. “But I’ll let it go for now. You two can do whatever it is you do during the spare time.”

 

“He seems to be fan us butt-sexing,” Troye laughs at that, then notices how rigid Tyler is. “Um?”

“You stole my first kiss!” Tyler hisses at him.

 

-

 

It’s been three days since the kiss and Tyler hasn’t spoken a single word to Troye. He’s been ignoring his texts too.

 

“This is why I don’t understand guys, nor like them,” Sage laughs at Troye’s pain. “Brother, you’re better off with girls.”

“Sage, sister dearest, I am not turning straight just because Tyler is being a twat,” Troye rolls his eyes at his sister. “

“Kayla and I are just… well, we don’t go through the shit hetero couples go through—not that I’m saying you guys have problems!” Sage amends when their mum walks past by. Their mum only raises a brow at them.

“I’ll let you know who tops when it comes to that,” Troye replies dryly. “Why do I love you again?”

“I’m the only sister you have,” Sage replies like it’s obvious.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, dear gayest person alive.”

“Am not, I don’t wear makeup.”

“Way to stereotype yourself.”

 

-

 

Tyler knows he’s being an asshole by not talking to Troye, especially when they’re still sitting together at the lunch table and all.

 

“What’s the drama between you and Troye?” Caspar’s the first to ask, earning an elbow from Joe. “I’m allowed to ask!”

“Well…” Tyler looks around just in case Troye comes into the scene. The only Aussie of their group told them he has to do some work with the class he’s TA’ing. Some planning shit. “He stole something from me.”

“Your virginity?” Caspar scoffs this time; Joe delivers an under-the-table kick that’s loud and forceful enough for everyone to hear.

“Something less than that,” Tyler isn’t in the mood for Caspar’s brashness.

“Oh…”

“I’m here!”

 _Speak of the Devil…_ “We were talking about how awesome the weather is today, right guys?” Tyler gives Dan a harsh stare, who’s the most likely to protest.

“It’s barely sunny,” Troye points out.

“Exactly! Too much sun blinds me too much,” Tyler giggles. _Did Troye just smile and blush? More importantly, why did my heart just skip a beat?_

 

-

 

January is a wonderful month in Australia, being the peak of summer and all. That means, for Troye, there are attractive guys going around wearing nothing but tank tops and shorts. Usually, the thought excites him, but ever since he’s fallen for Tyler, that is not the case.

 

He wants to see _Tyler_ in tight-fitting spaghetti-strap top and a frilly skirt.

 

“Hi,” Tyler’s face is red. _Probably from the heat, not you, idiot,_ Troye’s mind chastises. “So, where are the rest of the guys?”

“They’re on their way, you fast bastard,” Troye laughs. “We said we’d have the Xbox tournament at half-two, but you came too quickly.”

 

Both of them flush deep red at Troye’s accidental sexual phrasing. 

 

“Isn’t my brother wonderful?” Sage’s voice comes out of nowhere. “Hi, you must be Tyler.”

“Tyler… and you are?” Tyler raises a brow.

“Sage, aka Troye’s favourite sibling,” Sage jumps onto Troye’s back. “He loves me the mostest.”

“I hate you the mostest,” Troye groans.

“I’m an only child,” Tyler sounds extra cheery.

“You’re lucky, all I got are three useless older brothers,” Sage sighs. “Hey, we get along well!”

“I said–”

“Everything goes Sage’s way here,” Troye claps Tyler’s back as he hears footsteps on the porch. Cavalry is here!

 

-

 

Tyler soon finds out this is just outright a big ball of advantage for Dan and Phil. Well, kinda Joe as well, but still. The couple is smashing all the games, and Tyler is just shaking his head. What can he say, he’s more attuned to dresses and cute tops, not games.

 

They’re currently playing some war game and Tyler died within first 30 seconds. Caspar had the guts to laugh at him when he did, earning a sharp jab in his guts from Joe. That seems to be the norm for that couple. Dan and Phil are trying to kill each other and failing.

 

“What kind of lipstick are you wearing?” Sage surprises him.

“Um, _Yves Saint Laurent Rouge Volupté_ Peachy Passion _,”_ Tyler replies with a smile. It’s his favourite, given he always wears pastel. “I have two other shades.”

“I rarely get money for my make-up!”

“I’m an only child, I’m allowed to be spoiled,” Tyler laughs.

 

-

 

“That was eventful,” Dan comments as he grabs a slice of Hawaiian pizza. “Tyler, you need to step up with your game.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Tyler groans.

“Daniel,” Phil has that _look_ in his stern blue eyes.

“Sorry Daddy,” Dan snickers. Tyler can see it’s going to be _that_ kind of night for Dan and Phil.

“You can call him ‘daddy’ on your own time, it gives me the bad kind of chills,” Joe retorts. “And shush it, Caspar.”

“I didn’t say anything,” the tall dark blond scoffs. “But if I were to–”

 

Joe pecks Caspar on the lips rather forcefully.

 

“PDA can kiss its own ass,” Troye mumbles too low for anyone else to hear.

“Sorry, Troye, I see your lips moving but I ain’t hearing nothing,” Joe tells the Aussie.

“Good, I don’t want you to flay my skin alive,” Troye rolls his eyes.

“What you would you like to be done to your skin then?” Tyler asks in his most innocent tone.

“Small kisses that leave lip gloss stains,” Troye smirks.

 

And that boy does that have an effect on Tyler.

 

-

 

Troye notices something—Tyler.

 

The shorter boy is always blushing when he’s next to Troye, and it’s a cute sight, yes, but he wants to know why. And also, whenever their eyes meet, the other looks away.

 

“Troye?” Dan’s voice shakes Troye out of his little reverie. “You okay there, mate?”

“Peachy,” Troye gives a thumb-up. “Where’s Phil?”

“He’s getting stuff ready for the Gaming Guild,” Dan smiles. “You know, I can see it in your eyes.”

“Sorry?”

“You and Tyler.”

 

 _And they_ do _say it takes one to know another…_

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Troye tries to lie.

“Oh please, you look all lovesick and shit when you look at him,” Dan sighs. “You have that look in your eyes whenever I look at Phil.”

“Should I be worried?”

“That it’s bloody obvious? Unless you want someone else to sweep Tyler off of his feet, hell fucking yeah, you idiot,” Dan scoffs. “Go get your man.”

“I don’t know how to, like, do I ask him out on a date and then ask him to be my–”

“Ask who what?”

 

 _Fucking hell_ , Troye curses. _You choose now to show up?_

“Joe if he would like to join the Gaming Guild.” Dan saves the day. Troye could kiss him!

“Yup, he’s been wondering for a while.”

“Oh, okay.”

 

-

 

Tyler knows something’s up with Troye.

 

For the last couple days, the Aussie twink has been looking at him like there was something to ask him, but what? Interesting facts about America or how fucked up it is?

 

“No fucking way,” Tyler growls as he goes through his twitter feed. “Seriously?”

“What?” Troye comes over. They’re hanging out at Troye’s place. Surprisingly, Sage hasn’t ruined their moment together yet.

“Ke$ha’s judge said that she has to stay with her producer and Lady Gaga—my Queen, bless her—said something about it,” he tells his friend. “What the fuck is wrong with the justice system?”

“People running them,” Troye rolls his eyes. “Now, we’re here to hang out, not go over depressing shite.”

“Are you saying Ke$ha’s case isn’t worth talking about?”

“It’s depressing that she has to go through so much shit,” Troye nods. “But I don’t want to talk about here whilst you’re here with me.”

“Hm?”

“We can talk about us.”

 

-

 

 _Oh God, oh God, what am I on?_ Troye panics as the words just flow out of his mouth. _Shit, he probably thinks I’m weird_ –

 

“We’re best friends,” Tyler giggles. “Anything you’d like to add on to that?”

“I thought someone else had that title, that’s all,” _that’s all? Great fucking way to go, Troye._ “After all, I was the first to befriend you.”

“If by ‘befriending’ you mean ‘laughing at my bullies’, sure, go for it,” Tyler is teasing Troye and he quite likes that.

“You should be my boyfriend,” Troye finally states. “Oh God, it wasn’t supposed to come out like that!”

“Yes.”

“I thought you might—wait, did you say yes?” Troye changes his original sentence midway.

“Of course, you idiot.”

 

Tyler kisses Troye and everything feels at ease.

 

Oh, how wrong Troye was.

 


End file.
